Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming control apparatus, an image forming system, a method of generating correction data, and a storage medium.
Background Art
When image data is input to image forming apparatuses, the image forming apparatuses form images on recording media while stabilizing image quality even if properties of the image forming apparatuses fluctuate due to environmental factors and aging of the image forming apparatuses by applying a calibration method. When the calibration is performed, an image forming apparatus forms a gradation test pattern on a recording medium, an image scanner such as a colorimeter scans a density of the gradation test pattern formed on the recording medium, and the scanning result is fed back to be reflected on an image forming condition such as gradation correction of image data known as a gamma correction.